1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storable tables and, more specifically, to storable tables for use in cabins of vehicles. In particular this invention relates to extendible or rising tables that are storable beneath the floor of a vehicle cabin, such as an aircraft cabin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cabins or interiors of aircraft and other passenger vehicles typically are provided with tables for passenger convenience. These tables are typically oriented in a manner complimentary with passenger seating such that the table surface may be used to facilitate activities such as dining, paper work, game-playing, etc.
In one common configuration typically employed in aircraft interiors, a cabin table is typically mounted to the sidewall of the cabin. Such a sidewall mounted table is designed to be raised from a stowed position adjacent the sidewall of the cabin, and to be lowered toward the centerline of the cabin to provide a working surface. In such configurations, a table when in lowered position is typically cantilevered away from the sidewall to prevent interference with the passenger's legs and feet. Because such tables are typically configured to extend a sufficient distance away from the cabin sidewall so as to provide a working surface for adjacent passenger sitting areas, a lengthy and unsupported overhanging table section is typically created. Such unsupported cantilevered tables therefore typically flex or bend, and are sometimes damaged, when loads are applied to the table. This is especially true when a load is applied toward the free and unsupported end of the table. To address the potential for table damage inherent in cantilevered table designs, special design features are typically incorporated to prevent damage to a table when it is overloaded. For example, break-away table mounts, such as rubber shear mounts, are typically employed to induce an overload failure at a point that is easily repairable.
In a typical sidewall stowable mounting installation, a storable cabin table is designed to be pulled upward for removal from a sidewall storage area. When installed in an aircraft cabin, such a configuration typically requires a design which takes into consideration the upper curvature of the cabin so that the table does not hit the upper part of the air frame or cabin interior when the table is transitioned from the stowed position to the deployed or unstowed position. Typically, this means the guide mechanisms for the table tracks and pivots are somewhat complicated.
One or more storable tables may be employed to work together. In one common configuration, two sidewall stowable tables may be mounted on opposite sides of a vehicle cabin so that they may be raised and lowered in such a way to meet along the cabin centerline, forming a substantially continuous work surface across the width of the cabin interior. Such a two-table configuration is convenient, for example, when passengers wish to play cards, unroll blueprints or perform other tasks that are facilitated by a substantially uninterrupted work area across the center of the cabin. However, pressurized aircraft cabins typically expand slightly when pressurized in flight. Such expansion may cause a gap to form along the mating surface of opposing sidewall mounted cabin tables during pressurized flight. Such a gap may disrupt the continuity of the work surface and/or may be somewhat disconcerting to an observant passenger.
Still another disadvantage of sidewall-mounted cabin tables is that such tables typically must be mounted inboard of the cabin structure or wall. This mounting characteristic takes space from the passenger cabin, typically in the important area of knee room. To reduce the amount of knee room taken up by the side mounted table, such tables are typically designed to be as thin as possible, reducing the strength and the rigidity of the table surface. Furthermore, even such thin inboard-mounted table designs take up valuable space from the passenger envelope of the cabin. This intrusion on passenger space takes place when the table is stowed or deployed as the table support assembly remains attached to the sidewall. Besides reducing space for passenger comfort, some sidewall mounted table installations may also intrude into the space required for clearance of crash dummies during FAA dynamic crash condition testing, resulting in test failure. In addition, sidewall mounted tables may impose on space normally used for routing of aircraft systems, such as wiring, plumbing, heat and air conditioning ducts. Sidewall mounted tables typically interrupt the routing of these systems, increasing installation time as well as adding weight due to additional material and components required to route systems around such tables.
Besides concerns related to consumption of space and lack of strength, other problems also exist with conventional sidewall mounted storable cabin tables. For example, when in deployed position, sidewall mounted tables typically impinge or interfere with aisle clearance. In such a case, a passenger wishing to travel down the aisle typically must ask the table user to fold all or portion of the table (such as an inboard table leaf) out of the way to allow passage. Furthermore, because sidewall mounted storable cabin tables typically fold out from the cabin sidewall directly in front of a passenger, there is usually no other option but to orient the deployed table directly over the passenger's lap. Because FAA requirements for takeoff and landing require a minimum aisle width for safety, passenger seats are typically placed against the cabin sidewall where shoulder and head room space is at a premium. After takeoff, many aircraft cabins offer seats that laterally track to move away from the sidewall to provide added room for the passenger. However, this feature tends to move aircraft passengers away from the deployed sidewall mounted cabin table.